hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
I'ike Ke Ao
I'ike Ke Ao (For the World to Know) is the 22nd episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 tries to save a kidnapped college student from a dangerous vigilante. Meanwhile, Max, Kamekona and Flippa fight to survive after being shipwrecked. Plot Kamekona was running a party cruise around the island, and had a ship medic and a first mate, who also served as a bartender and DJ. Hours later, the ship experienced some technical problems and one of his men accidentally set the vessel on fire. They eventually had to abandon the ship and ended up on an island. They spent the night together and discovered that there was a tourist couple on the island, as well. In the meantime, the Five-O was trying to solve a case involving a vigilante hacker. A babysitter, Addison Wells (Cassi Thompson) was kidnapped from her client’s house after the place was infiltrated. The team tried to decipher some emails between the suspect and Addison. Toast (Martin Starr) appeared in the episode to help the team solve the case. He traced the emails to a Howard Mintz, who was later cleared by the team. Toast, however, revealed another lead – Jacob Holm (Scott Michael Campbell). Holm was revealed to have installed spyware on thousands of machines and is searching for individuals with dark secrets to expose. He did the same thing with Addison to a certain Jason Putnam in the past. Holm forced Addison to confess that she hit and killed a person with a car five years ago. After Holm compelled her big revelation, he left her with a gun to potentially kill herself. When Holm returned, Addison tried to shoot him with the gun but it failed to fire. Holm started to chase Addison in the warehouse where she was being held captive, until the Five-O team arrived to save the day. The team then celebrated with a treat by Toast Notes * Toast is now an internet millionaire through his mobile game "Poopie Penguin". He "created one of the fastest grossing mobile games of all time. We hit ten million downloads in the first month." * Toast refers to Danny as "Jersey" and Steve as "McGruff" Deaths Quotes (at a marina, on a dock by a large catamaran) KameKona: For thousands of years, man has taken to the sea, building vessels to conquer the mighty ocean. Now, after nearly a year of planning, months of robust pre-sale, finally time for my inaugural voyage of my latest and greatest enterprise: Kamekona inter-island booze cruise. (Flippa is handing out shots to everyone) Steve McGarrett: Congratulations, big guy. We knew you could do it. Dr. Max Bergman: Well, not to be a killjoy, but as ship medic, I do have to advise that consuming alcohol could severely impair our ability to operate this vessel safely. Flippa Tupuola: Well, as the first mate-slash-DJ-slash-bartender, I got one thing to say to that: Overruled. Steve McGarrett: Boom. (Everyone tosses back their shots except Kamekona who tosses it over his shoulder) KameKona: I'd like to throw out a special thank you to my bruddah from another mudda, Steve McGarrett, for generously offering his services as nautical consultant for this test run. Pro Bono, I might add. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, we, uh, we firmly established that I won't be getting paid, so why don't we christen this lady, and get her out on the water? Dr. Max Bergman: I'll drink to that. Although I do have to admit I am perplexed by the name that Kamekona has chosen for her. (camara pans to show the name of the boat - Thong Magnet) KameKona: I didn't pick it, Doc. This boat is from a HPD property forfeiture auction. Re-painting wasn't in the budget. Flippa Tupuola: Not after he blew it all on this. (Flippa releases the sail so it unfurls for viewing) (everyone is looking up at the sail that has Kamekona's face on it done up as a pirate) Steve McGarrett: Wow. Yeah, that's impressive. Flippa Tupuola: Cuz is a straight-up wizard when it comes to branding. KameKona: All right, all right, let's make this official. McGarrett, want to do the honors? (Kamekona pulls out a little bottle of champagne) Steve McGarrett: Really? What, you couldn't spring for a bigger bottle? Steve McGarrett: It's a ceremonial gesture. Steve McGarrett: Ceremonial, okay. (Steve moves to the bow of the boat) Steve McGarrett: To the sea, to the sailors of old, and to the SS Thong Magnet. (Steve breaks the bottle on the catamarans closest hull) Dr. Max Bergman: Mazel tov. (Steve's cellphone rings) Steve McGarrett: (outtake) Are you Howard Mintz? Danny Williams: (holds up a nameplate reading HOWARD MINTZ) Is this you? Steve McGarrett: (points to the nameplate) Is that you? (Steve and Danny sit in the surveilance van) Danny Williams: I can't believe this. We're sending Scooby and Shaggy in to work this lead. (Steve nods) (Back outside, Toast and Jerry walk up to a door and Toast bangs on it) Speaker by the door: Password. Adam Charles (Toast): Joshua. Jerry Ortega: Nice. Joshua was the backdoor password that Matthew Broderick used to access the Cheyenne Mountain Nuclear Complex in the 1983 sci-fi classic 'War Games'. (Toast opens the door) Adam Charles (Toast): That's right. Your nerd credentials are in order, you may enter. Jerry Ortega: the customer you're protecting, the guy in this picture, he kidnapped a girl. Patrick (Null Legend): Dude, your sister was kidnapped? Jerry Ortega: No that was just a clever ruse. I'm actually with Five-O. And all I got to do is say the word, and the cavalry will storm this place, seize every computer in here, and arrest your entire crew. How many customers are gonna want to do business with you then? Patrick (Null Legend): I can't believe you narc'd me out. Adam Charles (Toast): I can't believe you're still running Linux on a 32-bit Samurai stack. Get out of the dark ages, dude. Trivia * Getting lost when you have a cell phone is impossible, even in the middle of the ocean. GPS satellites don't require a cell signal, it would actually work far better in the open ocean with no obstacles to impede their signal. |- |Addison Wells |Cassi Thomson |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Adam Charles |Martin Starr |A Computer hacker |- |Jacob Holm |Scott Michael Campbell |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Eva |Allxzandra Manalac |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Joel Hiller |Jeremy Gilbert |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Susan Hiller |Wendy Calio |A woman who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)